1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for and method of testing power transmission devices and especially to the testing of power transmission belts.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are numerous apparatus and methods employed in industry for the testing of power transmission devices of all types and the tests performed on these devices may be simple performance tests, tests conducted while subjecting the devices to special ambient conditions, life tests at normal ambient conditions, and the like. Especially in the case of a life test of a device under normal ambient conditions the device is operated under predetermined load conditions until it fails, and the general practice has been to drive such device with a drive which is usually an overcapacity drive, while providing cooling of test components and support bearings as required to prevent overheating. The net result is a substantial and unnecessary loss of power and hence energy.